Naruto: Silver Fox
by Yuuzhan Vong
Summary: At a young age raised to kill by FOXHOUND and other milatry mercs follow him to the path as the Silver Fox immortal solider and the next legandary solider.Smart!NaruPowerful!NaruSemi-Dark!Naru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Sliver Fox

Chapter 1

Yo this will be a better version of Sorrows of War well to the first chapter

* * *

The area around him was covered in snow as he sat ontop of the facility as he watched the elevator for his target. He had on armored greaves and clawed boots with black camo pants with six daggers along his thigh. He wore a black trench coat with a FOXHOUND symbol on his left shoulder and ESD infused gloves as he looked at his black nail-polish. He licked his lips and brad his sharp fangs and slipped on his gas mask and sheathed his machette and drew his crossbow. He strapped on his combat strappes with a holstered a MK. 23 pistol. he put a hand over his shoulder length sliver ponytail and put a hand to his earpiece taking a breath and released. " This is Fox target will be arriving in T-minus 30 seconds " reported Fox. " Good kid follow him this is a mission Pority make sure he gets through this ocelot out " said Ocelot. Fox nodded and back flipped and dashed forward activating his stealth camo as the elevator rose up revealing a figure holding a M9 tranquilizer pistol.

He wore a gray FOXHOUND sneaking suit and gray bandanna to his shoulder and trimmed brown hair. He wore a reinforced bullet proof vest and he ejected his clip and loaded a new on. " This is Snake ... "said the man. After a couple of seconds he got up and quickly scanned the area after the HIND chopper left with the blond haired man name Liquid Snake his brother. He ran and shot a guard in the neck and he fell and rolled and chopped a the other in the neck as he fell unconscious. He crouched and crawled into the tunnel and went inside the facility. Fox looked around and sighed. " Taken down by a old snake (sigh) troublesome " said Fox. He walked into the facility and walked to the holding cells to chat with the DARPA chief and smirked under his mask taking a breath.

He walked down the hall and walked into the area and heard someone talking and heard the DARPA talking to sounded like snake. Then he heard some thrashing and struggle and a muffled yell and a thud. He activate his stealth camo as the other door opened revealing a young women. She had short red hair and a pale complexion and a slim build. She wore a black tank top and green army cargo style pants and combat boots. She had on knee pads with black cloth underneath and padded gloves and a Desert Eagle on her left hip. Fox looked as sasaki was easily knocked out and she put on his gear and grabbed his Famas and waited outside the door.

Then snake emerged then. " FREEZE!! " said the Women. She looked inside the cell and aw the body and looked shocked. " Did you kill him? " she said. Snake turned and look at her and metally frowned at her for her lack of skill a rookie. " Heh Rookie... " said Snake. She quickly looked back over to him " I SAID FREEZE!! " She shouted. " Look at yourself trembling you haven't even turn off the safety rookie " said Snake. He walked into the barrel and smirked " You don't even have what it takes to kill me " said Snake. He quickly took the gun and clicked off the safety and took aim. She gasped quietly and grabed it back and then a armored genome soilder holding a Famas stormed in with two more holding there guns at them. " Shit " muttered Snake. He quickly took aim with his SOCOM and fired at his head and blood sprayed from his head and he looked at the rookie. " Don't just stand there shoot! " said Snake angerily. " Don't tell me what to do!! ARGHH!! " shouted back Rookie. She unleashed a full clip and cleared the area as four more entered. She quickly ejected the clip and reloaded a fresh one.

Snake aimed and fire the rest of his clip and killed the rest in the room. Fox sighed luckily for his enchaned speed or he be dead right now. He watched the rookie women run out and get to the elevator and turned and fired in a circular motion and snake rollede to dodge the fire. She pulled off he mask and closed the elevator sighing pulling on her mask again. Then as snake was leaving also he heard elevator music and saw a man in a FOXHOUND trench coat and gas mask. He went to contact the colonel and fox walked pass him to meet ocelot in the hanger holding Metal Gear REX.

* * *

He entered and leaned against the wall and pulled off his mask and placed it on the nearby computer and put in a piece of winter fresh gum and started chewing on it. " Hello kid " said Ocelot entering the room minutes later. " he ya Boss " replied Fox. They exchanged a hand shake and ocelot drew his SAA and loaded a the cartridge closed it and spinned and holstered it. " Well my fights coming up next eh Naruto? " said Ocelot. Naruto rolled his eyes no one used his real name on a regular basis only to tease or because of something important. " Here kid here's Decoys dog tag like promised hard work it was for me to get the others off the FOXDIE list but decoy was planned " said Ocelot grimly. Naruto nodded they were brothers and sisters to him all of FOXHOUND and the genome.

He spit out his gum and put in a toothpick and started to leave but stop at the door. " Kid you'll going to have to fight snake after Raven does so prepare yourself got it " said Ocelot. Narutto nodded and slip on his mask " Affirmative Sir " said Naruto. He walk to his training area and ocelot to were president arms chief to battle snake. He entered and saw snake talking to Baker and smirked drainging his revolver and walked up around him avoiding the wires. My My snake you are his brother " said Ocelot. Snake turned and aim his SOCOM at him and clicked off the safety. " Are you with FOXHOUND? " asked Snake. " Yes i am Revoler Ocelot " said Ocelot. He took aim and said " DRAW!! ". Firing the first bullet as it recosied off the wall behind him...

* * *

Naruto stood punching the training dummy and watched the sparks flew and leave a scroch mark on the metal and left dent marks. He back fliped and dashed jumped and landed a roundhouse kick on the neck landing another dent. He took a breath and threw off his coat and charged again drawing his machette and slash horizontally leaving a large slash mark. He spun and licked his lips taking off his mask and watched a spark go off the large knife and slashed as a bolt of lightning crossed it and again the dummy fell apart from the bullet holes and dents. he holstered his machette and MK. 23 and picked up his coat and mask leaving to the firing range to pratice his weapons skills as his spiky hair blow in the breeze off the vents.

- With Ocelot -

He leaned against the pillar and loaded six more shells and smirked " very good snake very good " said Ocelot. Snake also loaded a new caritage and took aim a this opponent a skilled user in handguns a dangerous opponent. He dodged the shell and fired three off his own and ocelot dodged and leaned against the pillar again. " Your pretty good, Just what I'd expect from someone with the same code as the boss " said Ocelot. He looked over at snake and smiled " It's been a long time since I've had a battle like this, But I'm just getting warmed up! ' shouted Ocelot. He quickly took aim at snake but then a slash came down and cut off his arm from his elbow and it exploded with blood. "What!!" said Ocelot. He grasped his stump off a arm in horrid pain. " My hand!! " shouted Ocelot in pain. Then in a second slashes were everywhere cutting the cords as baker hell and the explosion sent ocelot against the wall with the remains off his arm.

Then a spark appeared and a white helmet with a single glowing orange eye with a gray and orange skin tight exoskeleton of some sort. Baker stared and gasped " T-That Exoskeleton.. "said Baker. Ocelot grunted and looked at the ninja man " Stealth camoflage.. " said Ocelot. He got up and took aim " Can't you even die right! " said Ocelot angerily. He got to the door and ran out saying " You got kucky this time, but we'll meet again!! ". Snake stared aiming his gun " Who are you? " He asked. He pointed his sword at snake _" Like you, i have no name _" said the ninja. Then he grasped his head _" Kawanishi-Nosequchi...kinunobebashi,Takiyama...uquisunomoii,tsuzumigataki,tada,nirano,Ichinotori,uneno...yamashita sasabe...Kofudai,Tokiwadai,myokenguchi_... " chanted the ninja. Then he started to slash at everything around him and cut and kicked a piece at him. Snake cursed and quickly dodged and pointed his SOCOM at his head as the sword was pressed against his throat...

He pulled the sword back and jumped off in a flash of sparks leaving snake thinking one thing and one thing only. WTF!?! ". Then he turned his attention to the bloody man on the wall behind him named baker.

* * *

Naruto finished his clip and looked over at the the targets and saw all direct hits and sighed. He holstered his gun and after reloading and and sat town in the nearby room and difted to his mind to find something out something he needed to know...

* * *

Well theres the first chapter well tellme what you think and i might update later tonight well review and here naruto bio i will update at the end of each saga next bio update Sons of liberty saga...

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto

Age:15

Height:5'9

weight:113lbs.

Hair color: silver

Eye color:Blue-Gray

Nationality:Japanese(supposed)

Sexallity:Bisexual(explain in later chapters)

mental disorders:PTSD(Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)

Codename: Sliver Fox,Cobra

skills:

CQC - S

Handgun - A

Rifle - A

SMG - A

Sniper - S

Shotgun - B

Heavy Weapons - A

Tech - S

Med - A

well review Ja Ne,

PROTOTYPE Cultist


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Silver Fox

Chapter 2

Yo here's chapter 2 might do 3 out of boredom probally because i can't talk to my GF (Anime Cry)...well on with the chapter he he he ... awkward silence

* * *

Naruto awoke in a gray world with gray trees with red leaves and he looked around and saw solider walking around with limp bodies and pale eyes. He walked around and looking over the dead and saw chains leading to the sky. He walked through the the transparent bodies arrived in front of a cage with a piece of paper saying 'seal' and he stared as two blood red silted eyes appeared with a large tooth devil like grin. " **Hello kit long time no see what do i ow this wonderful vist**" said Kyuubi. Naruto stared as his eyes turned azure with a ring inside the iris as the sclera turned pitch black. " Hello fox are my eyes effecting me yet can i battle? "asked Naruto. Kyuubi grin increased " **No but it might start making you vomit again but don't worrying you have a couple of years before you'll need a exoskeleton kit **" said Kyuubi. Naruto sighed and walked off to find a spirt of someone he thought could help him.

He walked and saw some familiar spirits like The Pain,The Fear,The End,The Fury,and The Sorrow each talked for minute and walked off except the sorrow he just floated away. Naruto entered a clearing and saw a blond haired women in a white Russian sneaking suit and a man with trimmed gray hair, bread, and mustache with a eye patch on his left eye with a closed up brown trench coat and black gloves and boots they looked over and saw him. " Hello kid " said the man. " why are you here? " asked the blond. Naruto bowed to them " Boss,Big boss i have a question for you " said Naruto. Big boss turned and sat on a log " shoot " said Big Boss.

Naruto walked up and like his lips baring his fangs " Well tell me about your son " asked Naruto. Big Boss sighed and looked at him " Well not much i know besides he made a simpler style of CQC off mine and he cane make good makeshift weapons noting the flamethrower " said Big Boss. Naruto nodded " Let's hope EVA does her part in your revial Jack " said Naruto. Big Boss nodded " Yeah at least i can see the outside world through you " said Jack. Naruto nodded and jumped into a back flip waving a salute and disappeared into nothing leaving his mind.

* * *

Naruto smiled and licked his lips and stop as he felt his eye's not change back and he cursed it has begone his curse. his nails grew into claws and his tongue a silver as his hair grew alittle to his middle back he tied it into another ponytail and threw it over his shoulder. He spit up some blackish-red blood and he wipe his mouth " Damn then i hope this ends quickly or they are all dead " said Naruto. His right arm grew flame like marks and stop at his shoulder and turned black. He cursed and warped a bandage around his arm and put on a gold-white arm sleeve and put on three strapes and grabbed his guard less HF blade and put it on his waist under his machette.

He walked off and walked into the towering Indian shaman Vulcan Raven and stop. " Raven did you fight him then " asked Naruto. He shook his head " No just tested out his abilities he's just like the boss for sure skilled and deadly " said Raven. Naruto smirked and walked off putting on his trench coat zipping it up he walked around the corner and left the building and walked the field see genome patrolling and the tank there still smoking alittle. The soldiers saluted and he just walked pass and he entered the waste dispol facility and saw the men in the area gone. Then a in a second he dodged a sword slash and preformed a hand stand grabbing the next one and threw the ninja into the nearby wall. "_ARRRRHHH!!! _" roared the Cyborg. He Jumped up and slashed but naruto dodged and grabbed his arm and twisted behind him then the cyborg spun around and flipped him on the ground. Naruto grunted and rolled to avoid his sword and drew his own and pushed him self up taking his stance as did the ninja.

* * *

Snake walked into the area and Meryl grabbed her head and flinched " Meryl are you OK? " asked Snake. she looked at him " Yeah... " she replied. They walked in and Meryl grasped here head again and snake approached her " Meryl.. " said Snake. She walked up to him seductively and wrapped here arms around his neck and stared in his eyes " Snake do you love me? " Cooed Meryl. Snake grunted " Meryl I... " said Snake. She spun back and drew her pistol and took aim and fired at him and he also took aim and fired as the sound of elevator filled his ears.

He turned to see a man floating there with a gas mask and Russian torture suit and he stared down at him. " Ha I am Psycho Mantis the greatest master of psychokinesis " said Mantis. Snake took aim...

* * *

Naruto wiped the blood from his mouth spit some out baring his fangs he dash forward and slashed horizontally and the ninja dodged and stabbed him in the gut and twisted and pulled it out and sheathed it and started to walk away then he dodge and blocked a sword slash. "_Wha-_" said the cyborg. He saw and block and meet in a dead lock and watch the wound heal at unreal rate and gasped. " Who are ninja? " asked Naruto. " _My name is, my name Gray Fox _" said Gray Fox. Naruto nodded " Well now we have a similar name silver fox is mine nice to meet you!! " said Naruto. He push him back and kick him in the head slash at him but he grabbed it and threw him to the side._ " Why do you fight?_" asked Gray Fox. Naruto got up and drew his MK. 23 and fired in three burst. Fox dodged them and reflected them back naruto dodge must then on hit his eye and he stop and held his bleeding eye as it healed and he notice he couldn't see out of it.

Fox disappeared in a spark of lightning and naruto walked off and but on big bosses old eye patch that ocelot gave him. " Because it's all i know fox " said Naruto. He walked to the elevator to grab mantis dog tag he entered putting his trench coat. He enter the room and saw mantis body laying there he saw his spirit leave and fly off to somewhere unknown. " _Fox...go learn become strong for your brother become a master for me a master of ESP and spiritual medium "_said the ghost of Mantis. Naruto nodded " Yes brother " said Naruto.

He walked off to follow snake it was still his mission after all...

* * *

Well there's chapter 2 sorry it's short but having some writer block well review for me to keep this story up oh and this is a harem the B&B for sure hotties (drool) well till my next update try to guess what his curse is Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto: Silver Fox

Chapter 3

* * *

Naruto was walking across the wide area as a laser pointed at his head and moved away he walked up some stairs. Up there was sniper wolf with her rifle and bowed " sister preparing for your duel " said Naruto. Sniper nodded " Yes he should be back any minute " cooed Sniper. Then the door open revealing snake with a PGS-1 and he looked through the scope and saw two people sniper and some kid. " What the? a kid? " said Snake. " Must be sliver fox be careful his is very deadly person he a genius in IQ in skill he about big boss level but his own style he preferrs sniping and blade weapons along with CQC he also a master in ESP and a spirutal medium " said Roy. " What a spirtual medium also man have to beware of this kid " said Snake thinking of him envoking Big boss. Then he rolled into cover as sniper fired he cursed and saw fox gone and cursed again.

He looked closer and saw wolf and fired he nailed her knee and she grunted and fired three times nailing him in the knee and missed near his arm and head. He rolled crouched and Fired nailing her again and fired once more seeing her fall he sighed. " Thank god not a good sniper " said Snake. He started to walked and reached a door and but the three soldiers repelled down and aimed there FAMAS at him as two more can out from behind the door. He grabbed one and threw him over his shoulder and took his gun and aimed it at him. " You know it's impossible to miss at this range " said a voice. He turned to see sniper there and cursed under his breath and was hit from behind by a genome and knocked out.

Snake awoke to seeing ocelot there with a bandage over the stump that was his arm and fox leaning aganist the wall. " Hello snake we meet again " said Ocelot. Then sniper walked in and smiled as she saw snake and walked up to him and put her hand on his face and scratched it leading three blood trails. She then walked out saying " Don't kill him we're not finished yet ". Ocelot chuckled at that " You know she can wait for days on end for a target not giving up thill there dead " said Ocelot. Naruto walked up to him as his slcera changed back to there white color. " Die and i'll kill your spirt snaje we still haven't fought eachother and you've killed my brother " said Naruto.

He walked out and left to go do what ever he needed to do no one ever knew really what he did sometimes. Then ocelot procedded to comenses the toture seccion by shocking him but he never gave in never he stayed alive through it and to keep meryl alive so ocelot told him. But now he needed to escape and then he looked over and saw something that shocked him the DARPA chief body but it looked like he been dead for atleast a week. " What the Hell? " said Snake. " It Makes no sense you saw the DARPA chief die a couple of hours ago " said Namoi. Snake thought of it and decieded to wait to later to ask about it not now he needed to escape or america was doom to a nuclear castrophe.

* * *

Naruto walked across the field and entered the cargo hanger walking up the the elevator he went up and noticed all the crows and smiled. " Raven brother " said Naruto. Then the hulking man walked uo holding a large chain gun with a ammo barrel strapped on his back. " Snake shall be here soon i can fill it " said Raven. Naruto nodded " But first sniper got to fight him " said Naruto. Raven laughed " Hope she dosen't take all the fun away by killing him i havent really fought him yet " said Raven. Naruto just walked away waving his hand " Me neither so don't you go killing him either brother " said Naruto.

He walked through the room ignoring the genome and walk through the area and entered his secert area where he hide his gear and weapons. He replaced his MK. 23 with a race gun and four clips on his waist and a another arm sleeve and put on hostered two spetnaz scout knives. He closed up his trench coat(AN: Like Big boss in MGS4 at the end ) and walked to the hanger to talk to ocelot. He entered and walked to the control center and ocelot was standing there with liquid talking about what to do with there prisoner. " Ah fox looks like are answer is here " said Liquid. Naruto raised an eyebrow " Huh? " is all he said. Liquid approached him and tapped his ESD gloves " You are going to toture are new prisoner got if you don't i will " said Liquid sadistily.

Naruto nodded and walked down to the detion area in the hanger he entered to see meryl there as he put on his gas mask and took a breath at punched his fist creating a spark. Meryl filinched " What are you doing your just a kid why do you fight for people like them? " asked Meryl. Naruto chuckled " Because fighting all i ever known these 'people' are my brothers and sisters they raised me now hold still for a second " said Naruto. He touched her shoulders and sparks flew from her filling the room and the punched her in the gut causing another spark as she lost her breath for a second. " Why are you doing this? " asked Meryl. " To save you from the bosses toture you would be scarred for life i was for failing a mission years back " said Naruto. She did remender some nasty scars on his arm and chest but stop thinking as she was shocked again.

- 1 hour later -

Meryl stood breathing hard and as naruto finished " Tell what is your name not your codename your real name? " asked Meryl. Naruto looked at her with his gold eyes " Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto or it was when i lived in my home mation " said Naruto leaving out the door. Meryl sat there and puzzle everything he told her during this session.

Naruto entered the control center and bowed " It is done " said Naruto. Ocelot walked up to him and handed him two dog tags raven and wolfs he looked at them and sighed putting them around his neck and that equaled five he sarted to walked down when he saw snake and drew his crossbow and attached himself to the wall and ran up it and fired. Snake was walking up the stairway and the next thing he knew was a metal arrow land and emped itself in the wall infront of his head. He looked to see Fox running up the wall drawing his sword and jumping down his a eletric inpower strike.

* * *

Well there's chapter 3 chapter 4 will be Fox vs Snake who is better immortal or mortal find out next chapter


End file.
